


That glow in the dark,

by phantasticjacky (danspastels)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Amazingphil - Freeform, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Smut, Phanfiction, danisnotonfire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danspastels/pseuds/phantasticjacky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is being woken up with a special something by Phil. This is basically just PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That glow in the dark,

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have a lot to say about this one, but I hope you guys enjoy it <3

When you’re waking up to someone’s hand in your boxers, you don’t really have many options. If you know that person, you etither join in or pretend you’re still sleeping as long as possible. If you don’t, then you’re probably being raped.

In my case I knew exactly it was Phil. Either he’d been playing his little Buffy drinking game all by himself again - one shot whenever Buffy complains about her life - or he’s been plain horny because he’s been watching tv in the middle of the night and they brought on this new same-sex ad, shameless and completely unusual for where we lived.

Even though this was completely new to me and I was kinda tempted to play along, I chose the first option. I tried not to move as Phil was moving his thumb up and down my length. I couldn’t hear a lot, but what I heard was enough to tell me he had his other hand laid on him. My heart pounded fast and I tried to regulate my breath as I heard Phil moan quietly.

My self control never was the best, eypecially not when it came to sex. I could’ve been sure I wouldn’t last long.

“Fuck”, I moaned as Phil lead one of his fingers over my tip, lifting my hips and intuitively thrusting into his hand. He immediately stopped his work and in the complete darkness I could feel his eyes widening.

“Did I wake you up?”, Phil asked cheeky, as I could tell from the smile in his voice.

“No, dumbass, I’m sleepwalking”, I chuckled, “you might as well just continue.” I turned to my side and lifted my hand to reach for Phil’s face, which was found pretty fast. I brushed my fingers over his stubble for a moment, being quite happy about no-shave-November, then slipped forward so I could easily put my lips on his, the both of us gasping for a moment when our erections touched.

“Did you watch Buffy again?”, I moaned into the kiss, Phil grinding his hips against mine, a denying groan leaving his throat. “The tv ads?”, I continued asking.

“I just wanted you. Now.” That was explanation enough for me. I pushed my body against his, our tongues were still battling. Phil wrapped his arm around me, trying to pull me any closer if that was even possible, his hand shaking at the bottom of my spine where he drew small circles with his index finger. I don’t know why, but it calmed him down during sex, he always lasted longer like that.

At some point I must’ve completely lost my mind. I wrapped my left leg around his hip and fastly pulled myself up with it, sitting on him and leaning down to find his lips again, this time only for a quick second, before I used my tongue to draw over his jaw line, slowly wandering down to his neck. I couldn’t resist nibbling his ear lobe which caused Phil to let out a moany groan.

Even though all my blood has seemed to be rushed into my lower body, I took the time to work my way down, sucking his neck, his collarbone, his nipples, leading my tongue around his belly button, gently biting his hip bone before I finally arrived at his member, teasingly running my tongue over it, licking the pre cum off his tip before taking his full lenght in. I thanked god for my strong gagging reflex as Phil moaned out a few times, thrusting fully into my mouth. “Dan, o-oh god”, he panted and I heard him wrapping his fingers around the sheet. I slowly and extremely carefully rubbed my teeth over his length, licking over his tip one last time before pushing myself up and sliding upwards to lean over him again.

“You shall stop when it’s the nicest, huh?”, Phil said, another smile lying in his voice which was raw from the moaning and groaning. I reached for the nightstand, opened the drawer and I was happy the tube glowed a little. When Phil and I stopped using our glow-in-the-dark condoms, we needed some replacement, you can imagine we were really pleased when we found out there also was lube that made our genitals light up. I handed the tube to Phil who softly pushed me off of him and leaned over me in return.

When Phil put a some of the poison-ish green lube on his fingers, I automatically spread my legs a little more. I followed the glowing dot down until I felt my boyfriend smearing it around my entrace, then slowly putting one finger in. I soon was ready for the second. When he spread his fingers and hit my weak point, I tensed a little and groaned, Phil reaching for the spot one more time before using a third finger, spreading and twisting them a little too long for my opinion. “Phil”, I begged, lengthening his name a little. Finally he pulled his fingers out.

He caught my bottom lip for a moment, biting it gently, before he moved down and lifted my legs over his shoulder, slowly leading his member into my glowing entrace. “Oh god, f-”. I bit my lip, losing myself in a moan, Phil thrusting faster and harder, one of his arms embracing my leg, the other one resting on my hip.

I had my hand on his shoulder, carelessly leaving scratches on it. The room was filled with panting and moans; when Phil wrapped his hand around my member I might’ve moaned a little too loud, almost making it sound like a shout. “Oh my”, I cried, thrusting into Phil’s hand, my ability to breathe leaving me. My body tensed and I let out a whiny moan as I came all over my boyfriend’s hand, giving him a moment to pull out and me to catch my breath.

Mostly, Phil lasted way much longer than me. We didn’t know why and honestly, we didn’t care. I liked sucking him off, he liked being sucked off, it never was a problem for us.

Phil and I switched places, I immediately put my head between his legs, wrapping my lips around his - still a little glowing - member, easily taking him down my throat. He pulled my hair and his thrusts kept getting faster; as I felt his body tensing, followed by a harsh moan, I stopped and slowly pulled his length out of my mouth, just drawing circles on his tip with my tongue and sucking on it a little for a few seconds. It’s not like I enjoyed teasing him but, well, I really enjoyed teasing him. “Oh god, Dan!”, Phil shouted, begging me to continue, to finally finish him off. I kept my tongue circling around his tip, wrapping my fingers around his length, fastly rubbing him off.

One more time he tensed, moaning curses and my name, until he finally came in my mouth. I sucked the cum of and licked it off of my lips before swallowing, then creeped up to lay down and let my head rest on Phil’s chest. Hearing his heavy breath and his heart pound after orgasming was one of the best things about our sex. “I love you”, he mumbled, powerless and sleepy. I wrapped my arm around him, snuggling my head into his neck. “I love you, too.” A pleased smile appeared on my face. “You could wake me up like this more often”, I added before drifting away and falling asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> This work can also be found on my [tumblr](http://captain-jacky.tumblr.com/post/66264748130/that-glow-in-the-dark).  
> And I have absolutely no idea what inspired me to write this.


End file.
